Welcome to Asgard, Mortal
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Set in the Mr. Jones Universe. One minute he was presenting his case before the other nations, the next he was standing in the throne room of the Allfather Odin.


**So remember when I said my last one would be the last one? Well apparently re-reading my other stories is a dangerous thing because this came to me. Originally, I was going to have America be brought to Asgard, but I never got around to it, until now. So, the Mr. Jones Universe may have some stories popping up every once in a while.**

**I know Moniker Slash mentioned they had ideas, so if any of you do have ideas for the universe and want to send them to me, feel free to hit me up in a PM. I'm interested to hear what you've got to say.**

**Until then, let's move on. Remember, no story in the MJU follows Phase 2.**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing America had to say about the Bifrost, it would have to be: awesome. One minute he was at another world nation meeting listening to Germany drone on about something unimportant, and the next he was standing in the grand throne room of the Allfather, Odin.<p>

(His mind would later recall that Thor had arrived to pull him through the Bifrost - since mortals couldn't travel through it alone - and fly him to the throne room; still, it happened quickly enough for America to cut out the "middle" part.)

"Whoa," America muttered as he let the event sink in. "That was so cool. Can we do that again?"

Thor chuckled from beside the young nation, giving him a light push in the shoulder as he walked over to the steps of the throne. The Prince of Asgard fell to one knee, letting Mjolnir rest on the marble flooring beside him. America, although well-known for his arrogance, quickly followed suit beside Thor. He may have, in the past, fought against kings and the procedures that went with it, but he wasn't stupid enough to piss off a powerful king that could very easily fry him on the spot. So he'd suck up his pride and bow in front of the king and the gathered guests.

Odin, even while sat upon his throne, looked intimidating, but he wasn't radiating off danger. Instead, he seemed curious by the being his son had brought to him. Thor had already explained to him about the nation's ability to lift Mjolnir, a feat only father and son could do to this point.

"Father," I have brought my friend and brother-in-arms, Alfred Jones," Thor announced, pride evident in his tone. "Or as he is commonly addressed, America."

Odin stood up, his scepter grasped firmly in his hand. He was more intimidating while standing and America made it a point to incline his head a little more in a show of respect. The King of Asgard waved the scepter lightly. Thor stood, and America followed suit.

"Alfred Jones of Migard," Odin addressed, and America had been around Thor enough to know that Migard meant Earth. "I have been informed by my son that you have the ability to wield the mighty hammer Mjolnir."

"Yes sir," America responded, briefly recalling his fight with the Wreckers. "I didn't use it in battle though. I just grabbed it so the Wreckers wouldn't get it. I didn't know they couldn't grab it anyways."

Odin gave a curt nod at America's response, his eye staring at America with a thoughtful glint in there. Thor grinned in pride, slapping a hand on the nation's back. He let his hand rest on the nation's shoulder.

"A noble gesture, wouldn't you agree father?"

Odin gave another curt nod in his son's direction. America felt his face heat up as he heard the spectators on the side whisper amongst themselves. He enjoyed attention, but that didn't mean he couldn't get bashful under the right circumstances; standing before Odin's throne and practically being praised for lifting up Mjolnir was the right circumstance.

"Do you still have the ability to lift it now?" Odin asked.

"I'm not sure, sir," America answered.

Odin nodded his head with an accompanying hand gesture to the hammer that still sat on the ground. America glanced between Odin and Thor, and only bent to retrieve the hammer when he saw Thor's nod of reassurance. He gripped the handle tightly, feeling it hum with power that America wasn't sure he could handle, and lifted it off the ground easily, just like he'd done before. The guards were whispering amongst themselves once more, impressed and astonished that a being from Migard could wield the mighty weapon without a problem. Thor looked particularly giddy, proud that someone under his protection was so impressive (perhaps as proof to his father that Migard needed his protection?).

Believing he had had enough time to show off that he had the ability to do so, America handed it to Thor. He knew it was a great honor to wield the weapon practically no one could hold, but America didn't like having that power in his hands. It reminded him too much of when the Atomic Bomb was made and used; he didn't want to relive that again. Thor took the hammer almost reluctantly, probably because he wanted to continue to show off America's ability to hold it, but he took it regardless and wrapped the leather strand to his person.

"You understand the rarity of finding a person who can lift Mjnolnir, don't you?" Odin questioned.

America nodded, "I do, sir. But if I'm to be completely honest, I don't want to wield Mjolnir. This has been the only other time I've held the weapon in my hand."

"Oh?" Odin asked in curiosity. "I know of many who would be happy to use the hammer's power if they had the ability to lift it. That sort of power doesn't entice you?"

"To be honest, sir, I've held power similar to Mjolnir's," America answered. "It caused great destruction, and I'm left with nightmares about its power. I haven't fully recovered from it, and I'm not ready to wield such a power yet. So with all due respect," he glanced to Thor before turning his attention back to Odin, "Thor can keep Mjolnir. I don't want to ever use it."

Odin and Thor both looked thoughtfully in America's direction, although Odin was a little surprised that a mortal wouldn't want the chance to wield a power from the "gods". He knew not too long ago on Migard, a dictator and one of his top agents had been searching out relics left behind. Hearing America denounced such a power was almost heartwarming, but Odin hid that sentiment away with a slow nod.

"Very well. However, it is comforting to know that if Mjolnir is to fall once more, my son has an ally he can trust to safeguard the weapon," Odin responded.

America blushed once more, but nodded his head in agreement. He had doubt that Mjolnir would be out of Thor's hands anytime soon, but he just agreed with Odin for Odin's sake.

"With that all out of the way, I believe you want to return to Migard?" Odin asked, taking his seat once more.

America shrugged, inwardly shrugging away the uneasiness he had felt when his thoughts had turned to the bomb.

"I was pulled out of a meeting, which I don't regret, but England might freak if I stay away too long," America answered. "He always finds reasons to yell at me."

"Ahh, he may grow angry with me as well," Thor spoke up. "I do not wish to invoke the ire of him anymore than I have."

America shrugs at Thor's concern.

"He can't do much except yell at you," America responded before he thought better of it and added, "or make you eat his food."

"Is that a bad thing?" Thor asked.

"You're asking to be put in a grave if you eat the stuff," America answered.

"Ahh, I see," Thor replied.

"It sounds like you two are required elsewhere," Odin broke in, his voice tinged with a bit of amusement. "You may go."

Thor and America gave a curt bow at the waist before making their leave. Odin watched them in mild amusement, noting how America spoke with his hands.

_I had doubts about Migard; of all the worlds, they have always been viewed as the weakest due to their young age,_ Odin thought to himself. _But I see that there are surprises on Migard that even I knew not of. If Migard is where you feel you belong, then I grant you my permission to watch over the world. Perhaps more surprises will lay in store on the planet._

* * *

><p>"Yo, what's up?" America asked as he appeared from out of the Bifrost (Thor opted to be dropped off at the Stark Tower).<p>

A chair flew at him, which he managed to dodge thanks to his paying attention. It was pretty easy to tell who the thrower had been since an upset England got in America's face, making even the tall nation cower in fear (internally; America wasn't going to show fear in front of his fellow nations).

"_**Where have you been?**_" England demanded.

"Asgard," America responded.

"Asgard?" the other nations whispered.

"You've been to their palace?" Denmark questioned, jumping to his feet.

"Well I guess it's a world, since Thor explained that the Bifrost is a bridge between the worlds," America answered the other nation. "But, yeah, basically."

"Thor," England hissed, now having a person to blame.

"Well technically it was Odin who wanted to see me; he just sent Thor because mortals can't withstand the Bifrost on their own," America explained with a shrug.

"Why would Odin want you?" Finland asked, clearly impressed while Denmark made all sorts of sounds until Norway punched him.

"Oh, right," America said, turning sheepish. "I never did tell you guys that, huh?"

"Tell us what Amerique?" France asked, looking just as interested.

"Well uh...I can pick up Mjolnir," America answered.

"You can do _**what**_?!"


End file.
